thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sex
Chica raps about how much sex she has. Lyrics ''Intro: ''Bitches gon' fuck it up Bawk! Woo, ouais Bitches need sex (Woo) Bitches need sex (Sex) Woo, ouais, ouais, woo ''1: Bitches need sex (Sex) They knew I was cummin', don't sound like the rest Who the fuck she gon best? (Qui ?) She be chokin' on dick, chokin' down to her chest (Crr) Got nut on her dress Bitches be mad when they see Chica hop on his cock Said that you want it, but you not on top I'mma go 'head and ask him as soon as I stop Hell yeah I'm whorin', wear condoms? I'm not (Not) Bitches in my pussy just 'cause I'm hot (Woo) Hoes suckin' dick like they thots but they not (Nope) Got white picket fence, the bible, and crocs (Hoe) N---as be lyin', them inches is shot Chica dick way longer than yours and pop's Fuckin' your best friend, he takin' my cock Cause I slang-slang while I'm hittin' back-shots Bitches in pain, pussy drier than rocks You fakin' orgasms, bitch? That dick is popped Keep throwin' shade 'cause the bigger the cock Told your boy to pull up 'cause I'm tick to his tock Chorus: Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex Chica don't need more sex Fuck 'em all, drain these hoes the best Walk in, nut on my chest Please let me snap his girl neck Porno scene, I don't make a mess Nut first, fuck who, bitch? Nut first, fuck who, bitch? 2: Ding dong Must be that dick that ordered And a new bitch for my daughter You know a Kahn bitch gon whore her Got hoes in Wastelands need more in Frozone Jack Rabbit Plus gotta boil 'em His dick is so long, can't leave Pussy still tight like corners We might have sex on the floor She was hatin' but not anymore Back to your face, hit the door Don't be mad 'cause you're not a whore Can't stop the fuckin', so many one-nighters Ask all the n---as, they know I'm a biter Hashtag fuck C.K.'s ass Fuck around and make my pussy tighter He came in this bitch and my ass wasn't ready Pregnant for months, my first baby already Years had went by, had to buy a new teddy I still sit on dick whenever I'm ready His cheeks between my cheeks (My cheeks) Got the biggest dick on my street (My street) All these little hoes ain't peep (Ain't peep) My pussy is the one that got teeth Chorus: Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex Chica don't need more sex Fuck 'em all, drain these hoes the best Walk in, nut on my chest Please let me snap his girl neck Porno scene, I don't make a mess Nut first, fuck who, bitch? Nut first, fuck who, bitch? Outro:'' Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex Nut first, fuck who, bitch? Nut first, fuck who, bitch? Trivia * The "bawk" in the song's intro is Chica's mechanical chicken bawk. * Chica briefly tells of how she became pregnant with Xavier and then with Brittany.